Le droit à une seconde chance
by Mailyn
Summary: Alors que tout le monde le croyait mort, Severus Snape refait brusquement son apparition dans la vie de Harry Potter, changé et décidé à donner un nouveau tournant à leurs relations. Suit le tome 6. Slash SSHP
1. Un cadeau d'outre tombe

**LE DROIT A UNE SECONDE CHANCE**

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash

**Couple** : Harry / Severus

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ( god bless you dear )

**Résumé** : Alors que tout le monde le croyait mort, Severus Snape refait son apparition dans la vie de Harry Potter, changé et décidé à se réconcilier avec son élève.

**Notes préalables** : Et oui, encore moi ! Encore une nouvelle fanfiction alors que les autres ne sont même pas terminées Bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est un Harry/Severus, mais je suis sûre que vous aimerez ( du moins je l'espère très fort ).

Cette histoire sera différente des autres, elle aura plus de chapitres qui seront eux aussi plus longs que pour mes autres fanfictions. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 – Un cadeau d'outre-tombe**

_Harry marchait dans une forêt._

_Il faisait nuit, la lune pleine brillait dans le ciel opaque et éclairait faiblement le sentier qu'il suivait. Les arbres autour de lui étaient touffus et immenses. Il était pieds nus, l'herbe était fraîche sous son pied. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là mais il marchait tout de même, comma attiré par une force inconnue qui le conduisait là où elle le désirait.. _

_Au bout d'un instant, il déboucha sur une clairière où s'étendait un point d'eau, illuminé par la lune. Il s'approcha doucement des flots qui clapotaient doucement et regarda autour de lui, étonné du décor._

_Un bruissement de feuillages derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il fixa les épais buissons qui l'entouraient et se figea de surprise lorsqu'il vit un animal en sortir. _

_Un gros loup d'un noir d'encre, les yeux dorés brillant dans l'obscurité. _

_Paralysé tant par la peur que par l'étonnement, il le regarda s'approcher de lui avec difficulté et remarqua soudain les traînées de sang que la bête laissait derrière elle. Parvenu tout près de lui, l'animal leva son museau et lui toucha le bras avant de s'effondrer à ses pieds…_

« Harry !!! HARRY !!!

Le concerné grogna indistinctement tandis que des voix puissantes lui vrillaient les tympans.

- Allez debout !!!

Nouveau grognement de la part du jeune homme qui tourna le dos, se blottissant dans ses couvertures. Quelqu'un tira les rideaux qui laissèrent s'engouffrer les rayons de soleil, éblouissant le visage endormi qui grimaça instantanément.

- Mmmmhggrrnnn… marmonna-t-il.

- Harry arrête de faire le gosse et lève-toi ! ordonna une voix qu'il identifia comme étant celle d'Hermione.

Il baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible et daigna ouvrit un œil.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux Weasley se tenaient devant lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!! hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

Harry ferma les yeux avec une grimace. Il avait les oreilles engourdies à cause de leurs hurlements de sauvages.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez réveillé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en levant un sourcil.

- On n'allait pas rater l'occasion de te le souhaiter dès le réveil, ricana Fred.

- Surtout que tout le monde t'attend en bas, ajouta Ginny.

- Comment ça « tout le monde », s'étonna Harry.

- L'Ordre, expliqua Hermione. Mrs Weasley et le professeur MacGonagall ont invité tout le monde pour fêter ton anniversaire, en plus des autres professeurs de Poudlard et quelques élèves. Et ils sont tous en bas, enfin, presque tous.

Nullement concerné, Harry repiqua du nez dans son oreiller sous lequel il enfouit sa tête avec un borborygme des plus éloquents.

Il y eu un silence, puis il se sentit soulevé en l'air et se redressa rapidement pour voir les trois garçons porter son matelas avec lui dessus.

- Hé mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama-t-il avec un cri.

- Maman et MacGonagall ont bien spécifié de te ramener par « tous les moyens », répondit Ron avec un ricanement. Je n'oserais jamais désobéir à un professeur, tu le sais bien.

- Pose ça tout de suite ! brailla le jeune homme et gigotant.

- Harry, dit Hermione avec patience. Il est 18h00, tu n'es pas lavé, pas habillé et tu as une cinquantaine de personnes qui t'attendent. Alors si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas, tu as intérêt à être coopératif ou alors c'est la douche froide !

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle invité tout ce monde ? se lamenta le Survivant. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de fête !

- Désolé vieux, on sait que c'est pas facile de se bourrer de gâteaux, de boire comme un trou et de se faire offrir des montagnes de cadeaux, mais tu y survivras bien, ironisa Georges. Allez !! 18 ans ça se fête !

Résigné, Harry se laissa emporter jusqu'à la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma une demi-heure, à tel point qu'ils se demandèrent s'il ne s'était pas noyé pour échapper à son anniversaire.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, il était propre, sentait bon et avait mit un jean et un tee-shirt noir à manches courtes, assez près du corps.

Ginny ne pu retenir un sifflement admiratif qui fit monter le rouge aux joues du jeune homme alors que les autres ricanaient discrètement. Les trois garçons insistèrent pendant un moment pour qu'il remonte sur son matelas et le portèrent à nouveau sur leurs épaules. Ils traversèrent les longs corridors, descendirent précautionneusement les grands escaliers, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception d'où s'élevait un brouhaha ponctué de musique.

De longues tables surchargées de nourriture avaient été dressées le long des murs de l'immense salle, libérant le centre de la pièce où quelques personnes dansaient. D'autres discutaient, un verre à la main, un canapé dans l'autre.

Des banderoles décoratives avaient été accrochées aux murs, représentant le blason de la maison Gryffondor et des ballons de toutes les couleurs étaient disposés ça et là au sol.

La musique jouée par une petite troupe d'elfes vêtus de vert et rouge dont le chef d'orchestre était un gros nain grincheux, était allègre et entraînante.

L'assemblée se tû subitement lorsque l'étrange équipage arriva devant l'entrée de la pièce.

Assis en tailleur sur son matelas, Harry ressemblait à un maharaja en se faisant porter de la sorte malgré sa ridicule couverture à petits oursons bleus et roses.

- Quelqu'un a commandé un Harry Potter ? claironna Fred avec un large sourire.

Il y eu un éclat de rire général, un « Joyeux anniversaire Harry » assourdissant et les gens se mirent à applaudir avec chaleur.

Harry se sentit rougir devant la prévenance de Mrs Weasley et de MacGonagall qui avaient fait les choses en grand. Même s'il ronchonnait, il leur était très reconnaissant de leur initiative. Après tout, il n'avait jamais pu fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis. Ceux-ci se baissèrent et il sauta hors du matelas. Il remarqua alors comment ils étaient habillés.

Les trois garçons avaient revêtus des robes noires qui ressemblaient à celles de Poudlard, mais en étant toutefois plus élégantes.

Hermione portait une belle robe à fines bretelles, bleu indigo, qui lui allait à ravir et ses cheveux tombaient en une cascade de boucles dans son dos.

Ginny quant à elle était vêtu d'une robe à bustier d'un blanc pur qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux roux, coiffés en demi couette.

Il eut un regard navré pour sa tenue des plus simples, conscient de n'avoir, une fois de plus, rien fait comme les autres.

- Vous auriez quand même pû me dire qu'il fallait mettre quelque chose de plus habillé, leur reprocha-t-il.

- Arrête un peu de grogner ! s'exclama Ginny, tu es très bien comme ça !

- Désolé je suis un peu nerveux, s'excusa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais je vous remercie de ce que vous faites, c'est super gentil.

- Ouais je sais qu'on est irremplaçables, rétorqua Georges.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, renchérit Harry en riant. Bon, je vais voir Mrs Weasley et MacGonagall.

Il les laissa et alla droit à son ancienne directrice de maison, qui était habillée d'une longue robe bleu nuit, coiffée de son éternel chignon. Elle parlait avec Molly Weasley. Il leur adressa un sourire rayonnant. Elles le lui rendirent avec chaleur.

« Merci mille fois professeur, dit-il en leur serrant les mains. Et vous aussi Mrs Weasley. Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous donner cette peine.

- C'est bien normal Harry, répondit Mrs Weasley en l'embrassant. Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Je crois qu'après les derniers événements en date, nous pouvons nous permettre de faire la fête. J'espère seulement que cette soirée te plaira.

- J'en suis certain, madame, assura Harry. Cela n'a pas dû être facile de rassembler toutes ces personnes.

- Oh, je n'ai eu qu'à mentionner les mots « vous êtes convié à l'anniversaire de Harry Potter » et les réponses ont toutes été positives, renchérit le professeur MacGonagall.

Harry éclata de rire. Son professeur se fit plus grave.

- Nous avons perdu beaucoup de proches, d'amis très chers, dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse, mais je crois que malgré notre deuil nous pouvons passer une soirée à rire et nous amuser. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous en voudraient, ils ont donné leur vie pour notre bonheur.

- Vous avez raison, répondit doucement le jeune homme.

- Allez vous amusez, fit-elle en agitant la main. Vous autres, jeunes gens, ne devez pas vous enfermer dans le silence et la tristesse comme nous le faisons.

Harry leurs serra à nouveau les mains en souriant avec tendresse à la vielle dame et à la mère de Ron.

- Bonne soirée mesdames.

- Pareillement Harry.

Il s'éloigna, attristé malgré lui par les paroles de son professeur. Il savait qu'elle avait fait allusion à Dumbledore. Harry savait qu'ils étaient d'excellents amis et comprenait parfaitement la douleur toujours vive de son enseignante.

Des personnes vêtues de robes aux couleurs vives le saluaient, lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire, lui offraient un sourire, une parole ou deux alors qu'il traversait la salle.

Cela faisait un an que Albus Dumbledore était mort.

L'ensemble de l'école ainsi que l'Ordre en avaient été très affectés, mais Harry le plus. Il était le seul à avoir assisté à sa mort, sur le toit de Poudlard, tué d'un Avada Kedavra par Snape. Il avait ressentit tellement de haine pour son professeur qu'il s'était lancé à la poursuite des Horcruxes, persuadé que si il trouvait Voldemort, il trouverait Snape. Mais rien n'en fut.

La bataille qui l'opposa au Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu lieu quelques semaines avant, à Poudlard.

Il venait de détruire le dernier Horcruxe, un poignard incrusté de diamants ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. La quête de cet objet l'avait conduit dans un désert reculé. Il avait affronté Basilic encore plus terrifiant que lors de sa deuxième année qui gardait le poignard et avait réussi à le tuer au prix de nombreuses blessures.

Aussitôt, comme s'il avait sentit ce qu'avait fait Harry, Voldemort avait lancé l'attaque sur Poudlard. Des détraqueurs, des géants, des loups-garous sous les ordres de Greyback avaient rejoins ses rangs aux côtés de ses Mangemorts.

Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il sourit à Tonks qui lui faisait de grands signes avant de s'entraver dans une table.

Il revit Voldemort devant lui, souriant sadiquement, lui lançant un Doloris. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malefoy qui avait attaqué le mage par derrière, permettant à Harry de lui jeter le sort mortel. Le Serpentard avait décidé au dernier moment de rejoindre le bon camp.

A partir de cet instant, tout ne fut plus que confusion.

Les créatures maléfiques furent exterminées et les Mangemorts transplanèrent, mais ils furent bien vite retrouvés et jugés.

Tout était fini mais Harry gardait néanmoins en lui une boule de rancœur et de rage. Il n'avait pas pû retrouver Snape. L'homme avait demeuré introuvable depuis qu'il avait tué Dumbledore. Même les Mangemorts interrogés ne savaient pas ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

Quelqu'un se dressa devant Harry qui leva les yeux.

- Et bien Potter, fit Draco de sa voix particulière. Tout le monde se met en quatre pour faire plaisir au Survivant et toi tu fais la gueule !

Malefoy avait revêtu une somptueuse robe d'un bleu très froid, presque gris, qui allait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as participé toi aussi Malefoy, répliqua Harry avec un sourire, je ne m'en remettrais pas !

- Et pourtant si, rétorqua Draco en bombant le torse. J'ai gonflé les ballons !

Harry éclata de rire et son compagnon fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent.

- Hahaha !! Désolé Malefoy mais rien que de t'imaginer avec des ballons… Hahahaha !!!!

- Tu es complètement fêlé Potter, soupira le Serpentard avec un ricanement. Et fais gaffe à toi, toutes ces dames vont vouloir que tu danses avec elles.

Harry jeta un cop d'œil aux demoiselles qui le regardaient avec des oeillades appuyés en gloussant. Déglutissant péniblement, il alla vite se placer près de Maugrey Fol Œil, afin de décourager les éventuelles cavalières, alors que Malefoy ricanait.

--------------------------------------------------------

Il était minuit moins le quart lorsque l'on apporta les cadeaux.

Harry, qui avait bu plusieurs coupes de champagnes, s'était décoincé et dansait avec qui voulait bien, un sourire niais collé aux lèvres.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant la véritable montagne de présents qui se dressait devant lui. Il plongea dedans en riant tel un gosse et les ouvrit tous.

Jamais il n'avait autant été gâté. Livres, vêtements, bonbons, capes… Il ne cessait de remercier les gens, s'extasiant que tout ce qu'il recevait.

Puis on apporta un gigantesque gâteau à la framboise, nappé de chantilly onctueuse. Ron en saliva d'avance et se serait jeté dessus si Hermione ne l'avait pas dissuadé d'un regard. Harry souffla les dix-huit bougies magiques qui se mirent à chanter d'une voix criarde, faisant rire les invités.

Après avoir englouti la quasi-totalité du gâteau ( Ron y était pour quelque chose ), la musique reprit et Harry fut à nouveau sollicité pour danser. Il accepta la demande de Ginny et valsa maladroitement avec elle. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils finirent par tomber par terre.

- Harry !! s'exclama la jeune fille rousse en pleurant de rire. Parvati n'avait pas tord quand elle te comparait à un troll !!

- M'en fous, répliqua ce dernier en s'efforçant de se lever. Je danse mieux que Ron d'abord !

Ce dernier se tenait à quelque spas d'eux et tentait de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans la robe d'Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils. Ginny lui jeta un coup d'œil et explosa de rire.

- Le pauvre, il a l'air d'avoir des difficultés, remarqua Harry, toujours assis par terre.

- C'est normal, avec tout ce qu'il a mangé !

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire à cette remarque.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, une Hermione paniquée avait alerté tout le monde de la disparition de Ron.

On avait retrouvé ce dernier quelques instants plus tard, sous une table, tranquillement en train de faire un somme malgré la musique assourdissante, quatre assiettes vides devant lui.

Hermione lui avait tellement hurlé dessus qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut, faisant tomber la table sur Malefoy qui s'était retrouvé couvert de canapés et de crème, braillant et trépignant de rage.

Depuis, la jeune fille surveillait étroitement son ami, quitte à se faire écraser les pieds, ne laissant personne d'autre qu'elle danser avec lui.

Harry les regarda avec envie.

Amoureux mais encore tellement timides, ils se cherchaient du regard sans pourtant oser s'avouer leurs sentiments.

Lui était seul. L'année avait été bien trop éprouvante pour qu'il songe à se trouver quelqu'un. Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les prétendantes qui manquaient, surtout depuis sa victoire sur Voldemort. La presse s'en donnait à cœur joie, vantant les mérites du Survivant, son courage, sa modestie et blablabla…

Il se reprit et se releva. Il se joignit aux jumeaux, à Neville, Ron et Ginny qui faisaient un concours de sorts, sous les yeux de leurs professeurs qui observaient si leurs enseignements avaient porté leurs fruits. Harry, qui avait appris beaucoup plus qu'eux, les surprit en faisant apparaître un nain de jardin vêtu de vert qui chantait la Toccata en faisant des claquettes. Au moment où Ginny allait jeter un sort, il y eut un PAF !! et elle se retrouva transformé en canari orange, laissant tomber la cuillère de crème qu'elle tenait. Tout le monde éclata de rire devant sa nouvelle apparence et les professeurs secouèrent la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Hahaha !! Chacun son tour !! s'exclama Neville en pleurant de rire.

Il avait en effet eu droit à cette farce de la part de la rouquine durant des jours et était ravi de sa vengeance. Il prit néanmoins la fuite quand Ginny reprit sa forme naturelle et le poursuivit en criant.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de rire, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser et son ventre qui avait des crampes n'était pas pour l'arranger.

Il se dirigea vers le buffet et prit une coupe de champagne, trinquant avec Hermione, tout en engloutissant une assiette de petits fours.

- Tu as encore faim ?? s'exclama celle-ci en le regardant d'un air effaré.

- Tu parles au meilleur ami de Ron Weasley là, rétorqua Harry.

- Ah les garçons ! soupira la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

Ding dong !! La sonnette retentit mais Harry fut le seul à l'entendre.

- J'y vais ! s'exclama-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme.

Il se dirigea vers le hall, sa coupe de champagne toujours à la main. Il se prit les pied dans des cotillons et éclata malencontreusementquelques ballons qui firent sursauter Malefoy. Ecroulé de rire, titubant, il se hâta d'atteindre l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

- Oui ? s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand, riant toujours.

Tout d'abord il ne vit pas le visage de la personne dissimulée dans l'obscurité.

Il entendit des pas lourds et traînants, une respiration haletante…

Sa flûte lui échappa des mains et se brisa au sol en mille morceaux dans un bruit cristallin tandis que son sourire désertait son visage et qu'il se mettait à trembler.

Le visage ensanglanté, les yeux hagards, les vêtements déchirés…

Severus Snape venait d'apparaître devant lui…


	2. Révélations d'un meurtrier

**LE DROIT A UNE SECONDE CHANCE**

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash

**Couple** : Harry / Severus

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ( god bless you dear )

**Résumé** : Alors que tout le monde le croyait mort, Severus Snape refait son apparition dans la vie de Harry Potter, changé et décidé à se réconcilier avec son élève.

**Notes préalables** : Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, je suis heureuse que le début vous plaise. Je vous préviens que cette fanfiction sera assez longue ( peut-être une trentaine de chapitres ) donc je ne pourrais pas poster les nouveaux chapitres très rapidement.

Et je m'excuse d'avoir répondu aussi tard à vos reviews, je pensais le faire ici, mais finalement, il vaut mieux que le fasse par mail.

Voilà voilà pour le prologue ! Bonne lecture.

**Réponse Aux Revieweurs Anonymes :**

**Adenoide :** Draco ne s'est pas expliqué sur le moment, il a préféré attendre un peu. C'est dans ce chapitre qu'il donne les raisons de sa conduite etc…

**Vendetta :** Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir à voir, autant d'enthousiasme à lire la suite

**Moi : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Soleil du Matin :** Un joli pseudo que vous avez là. Votre review m'a vraiment motivée à continuer ma fanfiction. Je suis hyper heureuse qu'elle vous plaise. Par contre, je dois vous détromper sur l'hypothèse d'un Severus vampire, ça n'arrivera pas. En revanche, c'est vrai que Harry et Severus sont assez liés dans la fanfiction. C'est pour créer une sorte d'opposition entre le fait qu'ils se comportent froidement l'un envers l'autre, qu'ils sont distants alors qu'ils sont liés sans le savoir. En tous cas, la question que moi je me pose c'est « Allez-vous aimez la suite ? ». Et, au fait, vous pouvez me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça

**Jenni944 :** Voilà voilà la suite !

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 – Révélations d'un meurtrier**

Quiconque passant près du 12, square Grimmaud en cette chaude soirée de juillet ne se serait probablement pas rendu compte de la fête qui battait son plein à l'intérieur de la maison. Il aurait juste pu apercevoir une bâtisse désaffectée menaçant de tomber en ruines. Il n'aurait pas non plus pu voir les deux hommes qui se faisaient face sur le perron de ladite maison.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Harry resta immobile un long moment, le regard rivé dans celui de Snape qui ne bougeait pas non plus.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas revu l'homme, depuis le soir où il avait assisté à la mort de Dumbledore, mais il ne l'avait pas oublié pour autant.

Le visage pâle, le nez crochu, les yeux noirs, les longs cheveux gras ébène qui lui tombaient sur les épaules…Il n'avait rien oublié de la personne qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Tout à coup, les souvenirs qui l'assaillirent se firent si précis et si puissants qu'il lui sembla qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Il revit Dumbledore sur le toit, acculé contre les remparts, épuisé mais tentant de raisonner Draco Malefoy…

Snape le regardant avec dégoût avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui…

Le rayon vert qui le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant tomber par-dessus les remparts…

Snape qui lui faisait face, son sourire narquois détestable aux lèvres, contrant tous ses sorts…

La rage qui s'était emparée de lui

Il brandit sa baguette devant le Mangemort qui cessa d'avancer.

« Potter…

Sa voix était restée la même, si n'est qu'elle était plus rocailleuse, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours.

- Ne bougez pas Snape ! cracha Harry.

- Quel accueil…ironisa le maître des potions d'une voix faible.

- Vous avez l'audace de revenir ici après ce que vous avez fait, Snape.

- Je dois…voir Minerva…laissez-moi passer…Potter…

Le voir se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé mit Harry dans une rage folle. Sa main tremblait tant il était furieux et il se retenait à grand peine de ne pas jeter le sortilège de mort sur son ancien professeur.

- Soit vous êtes totalement inconscient, soit vous êtes trop stupide pour le réaliser, Snape, mais vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici.

- Je dois…parler… à l'Ordre, répéta l'homme un peu plus fort.

- Vous n'êtes plus membre de l'Ordre, vous n'êtes plus professeur, vous n'êtes même plus digne d'être un sorcier, vous n'êtes RIEN sinon un meurtrier !! Tout ce que vous méritez c'est le baiser d'un détraqueur !!! s'exclama Harry.

- Il faut que…

- Ou bien je pourrais vous tuer, proposa-t-il poliment. Et mettre fin à vos souffrances.

- … Vous ne le ferez pas…Potter, murmura Snape.

Harry baissa sa baguette.

- En effet, susurra-t-il. Je ne suis pas lâche au point d'attaquer quelqu'un de faible et désarmé, pas comme vous l'avez fait avec Dumbledore.

L'ancien professeur pâlit encore plus si c'était possible.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé Potter…balbutia-t-il avec une colère mal contenue. Moi un lâche…Vos ne savez absolument pas…

- Je vous ai vu ! s'exclama Harry avec fureur. J'étais là ce soir-là ! Je vous ai vu le tuer sans pitié après qu'il vous ait supplié ! Alors ne venez pas me dire que je ne sais rien !!! explosa-t-il.

- Et pourtant…vous ne savez rien…Dumbledore…n'a pas voulu vous dire…pourquoi il devait mourir…

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés. Non, ça suffit ! Plus de mensonges Snape, j'en ai assez de tout ça !!! Assez !!! s'exclama le jeune homme en brandissant sa baguette.

- Dumbledore…m'a demandé…murmura Snape.

Il s'interrompit, le regard fixé au loin sans paraître voir Harry. Il fit un pas en avant, le bras tendu. Sa main frôla le bras du Survivant qui fit un bond en arrière, puis il s'effondra comme une marionnette désarticulée aux pieds d'un Harry stupéfait, puis paniqué. Une flaque de sang commençait à se former sous l'homme inconscient, et le jeune garçon savait qu'il devait agir vite, sinon il allait mourir.

Mais après tout, c'était la seule chose que méritait Snape pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'importe s'il mourrait, cela éviterait à Harry de devoir le tuer lui-même. Cependant, l'homme avait parlé de Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé quelque chose. Serait-ce possible qu'il se soit trompé sur Snape ? Non ! Impossible !! Il était là, il l'avait vu de ses yeux tuer le directeur. Alors pourquoi ce doute qui s'insinuait en lui ?

Il ne pouvait pas laisser le corps étalé dans l'entrée avec tout le monde qui se trouvait dans la maison, quelqu'un allait forcément finir par le voir et cela allait finir en émeute. Aussi, Harry traîna Snape toujours évanoui dans le hall, referma la porte d'entrée et se précipita dans la salle de réception. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le professeur MacGonagall et lui demanda discrètement de vite le suivre. Elle obéit avec stupéfaction, mais quand elle vit son ancien collègue étendu sur le tapis imbibé de sang, elle étouffa un cri, les yeux démesurément écarquillés.

- Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle avec panique. Est-ce vous qui l'avez…

- Non ! Il est venu de lui-même ici. Et il s'est effondré. Il est sérieusement blessé.

Le professeur de métamorphose observa Snape durant quelques secondes avec un air anxieux, puis elle reprit une contenance et s'adressa à Harry avec sérieux.

- Nous allons l'emporter au grenier. Il ne faut pas que les invités s'aperçoivent de sa présence. Lancez-lui un sort d'invisibilité, faite-le léviter jusqu'en haut et attendez-moi là.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

- Renvoyez toutes les personnes invitées. Oh, tant que j'y pense, faite apparaître un lit, je vais cherchez Remus et Madame Pomfrey pour qu'elle puisse le remettre d'aplomb.

- Le remettre d'aplomb ? s'exclama le Gryffondor avec indignation. Vous voulez prendre le risque qu'il s'enfuie à nouveau ?

- Harry, soupira la vieille femme. Nous allons l'interroger, sous Véritasérum, et il faut qu'il soit un tant soit peu conscient. Allez ! Faite vite, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas et Harry fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il rendit l'ancien professeur invisible et le fit léviter. Il fit disparaître d'un geste ample de la main le sang qui avait formé de nombreuses flaques dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers les escaliers, priant pour que personne ne le voie. Un couple était enlacé dans le couloir juste devant les escaliers. Harry s'efforça de prendre un air dégagé, leur adressa un sourire et escalada les marches quatre par quatre.

Arrivé devant la porte menant au grenier, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir si personne ne l'avait suivi, puis franchit la porte. Il pénétra dans la pièce froide, sombre et vide. Reposant doucement l'homme sur le sol, ôta le sort d'invisibilité et fit apparaître un grand lit où il le déposa. Il éclaira la pièce et fit apparaître un feu dans la cheminée.

CRAC !!

Le professeur MacGonagall apparut, tenant un Lupin étonné par le bras.

« Allez-vous m'expliquer…Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se…

Le lycanthrope se figea devant Snape, les yeux ronds.

- Mais…mais…

- Remus, il faut absolument l'interroger, l'interrompit la vieille femme. Il est venu ici de lui-même d'après Harry, mais il est en si mauvais état que je doute qu'il passe la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda Remus, inquiet devant l'air anormalement agité du professeur.

- Allez chercher Madame Pomfrey à Poudlard, moi je vais essayer de faire disparaître tout ce monde en bas. Prenez la poudre de cheminette et faite au plus vite, il est en train de se vider de son sang.

Remus acquiesça, eut un regard rassurant pour Harry et disparut dans les flammes après avoir donné sa destination.

- Je file chercher les autres membres, dit MacGonagall en se dirigeant vers la porte. Surveillez-le Harry, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer.

Elle disparut à son tour et Harry resta seul dans la pièce immense. Il regarda Snape à nouveau. Sa robe en lambeaux était déchirée, maculée de boue, de sang et de poussière. Il avait les cheveux plus longs, toujours aussi noirs et gras. Les coupures et autres blessures sur son visage et ses bras étaient impressionnantes. Quelque chose attira l'attention d'Harry sur le bras gauche de l'homme, la marque des Ténèbres, d'un noir de jais. Il eut un regard dégoûté et s'éloigna du lit, prit d'un malaise.

Ce fut à ce moment que MacGonagall réapparut, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, les jumeaux et Draco la suivant. Tous eurent la même réaction devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Ils figèrent, la main plaquée sur leur bouche, le regard rempli de stupéfaction. Draco se précipita vers le lit avant que quiconque ait pu le retenir et saisi Snape par les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'exclama-t-il avec une panique telle qu'on ne lui avait jamais vue. Il est mort ? C'est toi qui l'as tué Potter ?!

- Je l'aurais fait avec grand plaisir, répondit Harry avec froideur. Mais il s'est évanoui avant.

Draco lui adressa un regard glacial, les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis et il semblait furieux. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un bruit sourd et une plainte s'élevèrent derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent pour apercevoir Tonks à plat ventre sur le sol, couverte de poussière. Apparemment, elle avait trébuché sur une latte irrégulière du plancher. Quand elle vit qu'elle était le point de mire de tous les membres de l'Ordre, elle leur adressa un sourire contrit et gêné et se releva tant bien que mal, sous le regard exaspéré de Maugrey Fol Oeil.

Remus réapparut soudainement, tirant par la main une Madame Pomfrey qui semblait sortir de son lit. Elle bailla largement, porta poliment une main devant sa bouche, se frotta les yeux et regarda d'un œil éteint les gens qui la fixaient avec surprise. Elle tenait à la main une mallette assez grosse.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle après avoir retrouvé une attitude normale.

- Nous avons retrouvé Severus, expliqua MacGonagall en lui désignant le lit. Mais il est dans un état terrible et il faut absolument que vous le soigniez.

La médicommage s'approcha du lit et étouffa à son tour une exclamation de surprise devant l'homme étendu et inconscient. Elle se dépêcha de faire apparaître une table près d'elle, ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit une myriade de flacons de tailles, de formes et de couleurs différentes. Elle sortit des compresses, des bandages, et tout un tas d'instruments en métal.

Elle se pencha près de l'homme, et, avec des gestes délicats, elle lui ôta les lambeaux qu'il portait. Elle retint un cri en voyant l'état critique dans lequel se trouvait l'ancien professeur. Harry, qui se tenait près d'une des fenêtres, fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. Il eut un choc en voyant le torse recouvert de plaies sanguinolentes de toutes tailles. Certaines s'étaient ouvertes, d'autres étaient renfermées. Apparemment il s'était fait torturer, de la pire des manières.

- Remus, appela-t-elle d'une voix faible. Venez m'aider à le mettre sur le dos.

Le lycanthrope obéit et prit précautionneusement l'homme pour le retourner très doucement. Cette fois ci, l'infirmière poussa une exclamation et recula précipitamment. Hermione et Ginny avaient plaqué leur main sur leur bouche, choquées, puis sortirent rapidement. Tous les autres étaient horrifiés de voir ce qui était advenu de Snape.

- Tout le monde dehors, intima l'infirmière d'une voix tremblante. Remus, restez s'il vous plaît, j'aurai besoin de vous pour m'assister.

Le concerné hocha la tête malgré le fait qu'il soit ébranlé par ce que cachait les vêtements du blessé. Harry regarda à son tour et eut du mal à se retenir de crier

Le dos n'était plus qu'une plaie béante, rouge, sanglante. Des morceaux de tissus étaient collés aux chairs martyrisées et il y avait des traces de brûlures. A certains endroits, les plaies étaient si profondes que l'on pouvait distinguer les os.

Comment Snape avait-il fait pour survivre à un tel traitement ?

- S'il vous plaît, répéta Madame Pomfrey, ayant retrouvé une voix claire et forte, sortez. Je vous appellerai lorsque tout sera terminé. Mais, je vous préviens…Ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps…

Un à un, les membres de l'Ordre obéirent et quittèrent la pièce. Harry regarda Remus qui était terrifié, mais déterminé. Il se dirigea à son tour hors de la pièce, les laissant avec Snape.

Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait environ quatre heures que Madame Pomfrey avait demandé à être seule avec Remus pour s'occuper de Snape.

Tout le monde était redescendu dans la salle de réception désertée. Personne ne soufflait mot. Même les jumeaux d'ordinaire si bruyants étaient calmes. Harry était assis par terre, contre un mur. Ron et Hermione étaient à ses côtés, eux aussi silencieux. Il fixait les restes de la fête, les ballons, les cotillons, les banderoles…Il eut un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à l'énorme pendule qui indiquait bientôt cinq heures du matin.

Sa colère était retombée rapidement devant les blessures de Snape. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il ait réussi à se traîner jusqu'ici dans son état. Peu de personnes auraient survécu à un tel traitement.

Mais qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état ? Voldemort s'était-il retourné contre lui ? Ou bien un Mangemort ? Ou bien quelqu'un qui voulait venger la mort de Dumbledore ?

Malheureusement, les nombreuses questions qu'il se posait restaient sans réponse. Il fallait que Snape soit rétabli pour pouvoir être interrogé.

La pendule sonna cinq heures, faisant sursauter tous les membres de l'Ordre, dont certains s'étaient endormis sur une table, comme Ginny et Tonks.

Ron, dont le ventre faisait du bruit depuis un bon moment, se décida à faire léviter une assiette de petits fours jusqu'à lui, s'attirant les regards désapprobateurs de sa mère et d'Hermione et celui amusé de Harry. Son propre estomac se mit à gargouiller et il allait tendre la main lorsque l'infirmière et Remus apparurent devant eux. Ils paraissaient épuisés, le tablier de la médicommage était rouge de sang ainsi que le pull de Remus.

« C'est bon, murmura la femme. Nous avons pu le soigner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? demanda Tonks d'une voix anxieuse.

- Six côtes brisées, une omoplate en morceaux, des vertèbres déplacées, quelques fêlures au crâne et le nez cassé, les tendons d'Achille et les ligaments ont été sectionnés, les orteils ont probablement été fracassés à coups de burin et…

- Ca suffit, merci, coupa l'Auror aux cheveux roses avec une grimace.

- Sans parler du sortilège Doloris qui a été utilisé à de nombreuses reprises sur lui. Je n'aborde même pas le sujet des lésions internes, il y aurait trop à dire. Simplement c'est un miracle qu'il ait réussit à survivre à cette torture et à venir jusqu'ici.

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

- Minerva, même s'il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, je comprendrais que vous vouliez l'interroger maintenant. Simplement, allez-y doucement.

Le professeur MacGonagall se leva, suivie par toutes les autres personnes.

- Nous allons faire vite, assura-t-elle à sa condisciple. Il pourra se reposer dès que en auront fini. Vous avez du Véritasérum sur vous ?

- Oui, j'en ai une fiole en haut.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps.

Elle monta en direction du grenier, suivie par l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Harry sentait que chacun était pressé d'entendre Snape, mais personne ne pouvait être aussi désireux que lui de l'entendre avouer son meurtre devant l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre.

Il y avait une forte odeur de produits médicaux dans le grenier et Snape était étendu dans le lit propre. Il était recouvert de bandages et paraissait en meilleur état qu'il y avait quatre heures. Le professeur MacGonagall prit la fiole que lui tendait Madame Pomfrey et en versa trois gouttes dans la bouche de l'homme.

Puis elle pointa sa baguette et murmura « _Enervatum_ ». Aussitôt, le Mangemort remua légèrement, ouvrit les yeux et se releva tant bien que mal. Il s'adossa aux oreillers et tout le monde puis constater que son regard se faisait vague. Il regardait au loin sans rien sembler voir.

L'enseignante fit apparaître une chaise et commença son interrogatoire, sous les regards impatients et rempli d'appréhension de ses compagnons. Harry resta debout, les yeux fixés sur le visage inexpressif de Snape.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda le professeur.

- Severus Snape, répondit l'ancien professeur d'une voix atone.

Le professeur MacGonagall prit une profonde inspiration, regarda Harry un instant puis refit face à l'homme.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes là ce soir ?

- J'ai été retenu captif par Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été tué. A ce moment-là, j'ai pû m'enfuir de l'endroit où j'étais prisonnier. Je devais rejoindre absolument l'Ordre du Phœnix pour leur apprendre ce que Dumbledore m'avait demandé, afin de ne pas être accusé de meurtre. C'est pourquoi je suis venu au quartier général ce soir.

La vieille femme avait laissé échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- Et que vous a demandé Dumbledore ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix pressée.

- De le tuer. Depuis qu'il était rentré de son voyage à la recherche d'un Horcruxe, il était blessé. Sa main droite avait été desséchée par un sort dû à l'Horcruxe qu'il avait détruit. Je l'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pû, mais malgré tous nos efforts, le sort continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il ne passerait pas l'année.

MacGonagall eut un sanglot en entendant les paroles de Snape.

- Par ailleurs, continua ce dernier, il avait appris que Draco Malefoy avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant l'été, et il voulait absolument que ce garçon soit sauvé, qu'il rejoigne l'Ordre du Phoénix. J'avais informé Dumbledore de la mission dont il avait été chargé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à savoir, le tuer. Dans le cas contraires, les parents de Malefoy auraient été tués. Le garçon n'avait donc pas le choix.

Et puis, j'ai reçu la visite de sa mère et de sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange pendant le mois d'Août. Narcissa Malefoy m'a demandé d'aider son fils en faisant un Serment Inviolable, afin que, s'il s'avérait qu'il ne pouvait tuer Dumbledore, je le fasse à sa place. J'ai usé de la Légilimencie pour prévenir Dumbledore. Il m'a demandé d'accepter de le faire, afin que je protège mon rôle d'espion. J'ai refusé, puis j'ai finalement cédé devant ses arguments.

- Et quels étaient-ils ?

- Il m'a dit que je devais absolument rester dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que mon rôle était primordial pour l'Ordre. Qu'il avait commencé à détruire les Horcruxes et qu'il fallait absolument que quelqu'un reste auprès du Mage Noir. Pour cela, je devais montrer ma bonne foi face aux deux femmes, surtout Lestrange, afin qu'elle le rapporte à notre maître. J'ai donc accepté de faire le Serment Inviolable.

- Et…le soir de l'attaque des Mangemorts, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je revenais tout juste d'un entretien avec mon maître. Dumbledore m'avait informé qu'il partait avec Potter à la recherche d'un nouvel Horcruxe. Il m'avait mis en garde contre la tentative de Malefoy qui pourrait se dérouler cette nuit. Il savait que sa fin était proche, que les efforts que lui et Potter allaient faire pour détruire l'Horcruxe lui seraient fatals. Quand je suis revenu, les Mangemorts avaient déjà envahi le collège. Flitwick a surgi dans mon bureau pour me prévenir et me demander de les aider. Je l'ai stupéfixé et j'ai dit à Granger et Lovegood de rester avec lui pour le ranimer. Je voulais éviter au maximum que des membres de l'Ordre ne soient tués. Je me suis précipité dans les étages et j'ai repéré l'endroit où se déroulait la bataille. Mais il fallait absolument que je retrouve Malefoy, s'est pourquoi je me suis dirigé vers la tour. J'ai traversé la barrière de protection que les Mangemorts avaient mis en place et j'ai monté les marches menant au toit. J'ai alors vu la Marque des Ténèbres, les Mangemorts et Malefoy qui entouraient Dumbledore. Il était faible, effondré contre les remparts. Potter n'était pas avec lui mais il m'a dit par Légilimencie qu'il l'avait immobilisé et qu'il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Apparemment Malefoy n'arrivait pas à le tuer, je devais le faire à sa place. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Il m'a regardé et m'a dit : « Severus…S'il vous plaît… ».

- Oh mon dieu, sanglota MacGonagall.

- Toujours par l'esprit, il m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que je le tue, que si je ne le faisais pas ce serait moi qui mourrais par le Serment Inviolable. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il y avait Potter pour prendre la suite de ses recherches, mais qu'il fallait à tout prix que je reste en vie pour l'aider. J'ai donc levé ma baguette et j'ai lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Je l'ai vu s'élever en l'air, puis retomber par-dessus les remparts. J'ai attrapé Malefoy et je l'en entraîné avec moi pour que nous puissions nous enfuir. Nous ne pouvions pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard alors nous avons redescendu les escaliers et nous nous sommes précipité vers les grilles du collège. Seulement, Potter nous avait suivi. J'ai laissé les autres s'enfuir et je l'ai affronté. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer, mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais tué Dumbledore, du moins pas tout de suite. Il avait assisté à toute la scène, il ne m'aurait pas cru de toute façon. Je l'ai mis à terre et je me suis enfui avant de transplaner avec Malefoy.

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Une partie de lui refusait de croire ce que Snape disait, l'autre disait que sous Véritasérum, il était impossible qu'il mente. Il s'était donc trompé sur toute la ligne ? Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez dit que vous avez été retenu prisonnier par Voldemort. Pourquoi ? demanda la vieille femme, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait senti que le secret sur ses Horcruxes avait été découvert et il voulait empêcher leur destruction. Il était convaincu qu'un traître se cachait dans ses rangs. Bien sûr, c'était moi qui avais aidé Dumbledore à retrouver les fragments d'âme. Et quand il en a détruit, mon maître l'a ressenti en lui. Quand j'ai transplané avec Malefoy jusqu'à lui après avoir tué Dumbledore, j'ai été démasqué. Il m'avait fait surveiller de très près et les soupçons qu'il me portait se sont avérés exacts. Il m'a donc enfermé dans un endroit reculé, loin des autres Mangemorts et torturé pendant presque une année. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre, on avait brisé ma baguette et j'étais bien trop faible. Il ne voulait pas me tuer, il voulait me garder en vie le plus longtemps possible, afin que souffre au maximum. Quant à Malefoy, je ne savais pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

Cependant, il arriva qu'après un temps infini, il me laissa seul, dans un état lamentable. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé, mais, au bout d'un long moment, je savais qu'il était mort. Je le sentais en moi et à cause de ma marque. Les Mangemorts sont liés à leur maître non seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Au début, je n'y croyait pas, j'étais persuadé que c'était une ruse pour voir si j'allais m'échapper ou pas. Je suis resté deux jours entiers sans bouger, puis finalement j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à me relever. Je savais que j'étais dans un état effroyable, mais je m'étais habitué à ma douleur et j'ai pu quitter le repère où je me trouvais.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

- J'ai marché. Pendant des jours et des jours. J'avais été retenu prisonnier dans un coin perdu au fin fond des forêts d'Ecosse. Et sans baguette ni pouvoirs, je ne pouvais transplaner. Et finalement je suis arrivé ce soir au quartier général de l'Ordre. Je devais parler à MacGonagall et à Potter, leur révéler ce que Dumbledore m'avais chargé de faire. On me croyait disparu, mais si on me retrouvait, j'étais bon pour le baiser du détraqueur. Il fallait absolument que je leur explique.

Il reprit son souffle, le visage crispé sous l'effort et s'affaissa contre les oreillers.

Tout le monde était silencieux. Les visages étaient stupéfaits, horrifiés pour la plupart. L'infirmière et le professeur de métamorphose avaient les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré.

- Draco, dit le professeur MacGonagall, vous confirmez les dires de Severus ?

Le concerné, adossé debout à un mur, avait les yeux baissés, il hocha lentement la tête pour confirmer.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il vous est arrivé après que Severus ait été capturé ?

- J'ai été accepté parmi les Mangemorts. Bien que ma tentative ait échouée, Voldemort m'a quand même accueillit parmi ses fidèles. Je suis resté caché avec eux durant des mois. J'avais peur pour Severus, peur qu'il le tue. Puis j'ai été renvoyé chez ma mère avec l'ordre de me cacher et de me tenir prêt pour une prochaine attaque. A ce moment-là, je n'ai fait que me préparer avec ma mère. Elle avait décidé de ne plus faire partie des Mangemorts, elle m'a entraîné pour que je puisse moi aussi m'émanciper. Et quand le moment est arrivé, je me suis retourné contre Voldemort et j'ai rejoint vos rangs.

C'était la première fois que Malefoy abordait ce sujet. Des semaines durant, il avait refusé d'en parler, il voulait du temps disait-il pour arriver à en parler. Sa mère était morte en refusant de se soumettre à nouveau à Voldemort. Quant à son père, il avait été condamné à vie à la prison.

La vieille femme se leva de sa chaise, leva sa baguette et murmura « _Finite Incantatem_ ». Le visage de Snape reprit vie. Il bâtit plusieurs fois des cils, puis regarda autour de lui et regarda fixement le professeur MacGonagall qui se dressait devant lui. Une lueur de peur traversa brièvement son regard mais elle lui prit les mains et murmura d'une voix brisée par l'émotion :

- Severus…Je suis tellement désolée…Tellement désolée…

Elle s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras de l'homme qui eut l'air désemparé. Il dû comprendre qu'il avait été interrogé par Véritasérum car il ferma les yeux et referma les bras sur sa collègue.

Madame Pomfrey leur fit discrètement signe de sortir et tous se dirigèrent en silence vers la porte qu'Harry referma doucement. Il resta néanmoins devant l'entrée du grenier, adossé contre le mur, les yeux clos, soupirant profondément.

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers lui, bouleversés eux aussi, alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour prendre un peu de repos.

- Harry, chuchota Hermione, tout va bien ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec lenteur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Ça a surprit tout le monde, renchérit Ron. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait ? Il faut une sacrée dose de courage pour pouvoir accepter de tuer quelqu'un qui vous l'a demandé. Et vous avez vu dans quel état ils l'ont mis ? J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait réussit à traversé toute la Grande Bretagne jusqu'ici sans se faire repérer et en plus à moitié mort…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Harry perdu dans ses pensées, le visage crispé.

- Euh…Bon…On va aller se coucher, murmura Hermione. Tu viens Harry ?

- Je dois parler au professeur MacGonagall, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Ils n'insistèrent pas, voyant dans quel état il se trouvait et s'éloignèrent.

Harry poussa à nouveau un profond soupir et attendit un long moment que le professeur sorte.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux femmes sortaient discrètement, sans doute pour ne pas réveiller Snape.

- Harry ? s'étonna la vieille femme, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je vous attendais professeur, répondit Harry. Il faut que je vous demande quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute.

Harry prit une inspiration.

- Est-ce que vous êtes convaincue de l'innocence de Snape ?

- Harry enfin ! Vous avez entendu tout comme moi ses révélations ! s'exclama le professeur. Sous Véritasérum en plus ! Je crois que ça devrait suffire à vaincre vos réticences.

- Oui mais…je pensais que…

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, Harry. Mais l'interrogatoire nous a révélé tout ce que nous voulions savoir et je crois Severus.

- Très bien, soupira le jeune homme en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de lui ?

- Je crois qu'il va rester ici jusqu'à ce que sa position soit rétablie auprès du ministère…

- Quoi ?? Vous plaisantez j'espère !!!

- Je suis désolée Harry mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement…

- C'est pas vrai, gémit Harry en flanquant un coup de pied dans la porte qui trembla. Il a déjà assez pourri nos vies comme ça !! Pourquoi il n'est pas allé mourir dans un coin au lieu de revenir ?!

- Harry…tenta de le calmer Madame Pomfrey.

- Non !! s'excalama-t-il, cédant à la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de l'avoir supporté toutes ces années, il faut en plus qu'il soit venu gâcher mon anniversaire et maintenant nos vacances !!! MERCI DU CADEAU SNAPE !!! MERCI BEAUCOUP !!! hurla-t-il en direction du grenier, donnant un dernier violent coup de pied dans la porte.

Il fit volte-face, toujours en rage et ses pas décrurent jusqu'à ce qu'une porte claque violemment. L'infirmière et MacGonagall eurent un long soupir désespéré.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ce mois d'Août ne va pas être de tout repos, commenta la médicommage en secouant la tête.

- J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez raison, soupira Minerva avec fatalisme. Et une fois que la nouvelle aura été rendue publique, il va y avoir beaucoup de grabuge. En plus avec ces deux-là qui ne peuvent pas se supporter…

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, conseilla Madame Pomfrey. Vous vous êtes beaucoup fatiguée aujourd'hui.

- Vous avez raison Poppy, mais c'est vous qui avez le plus travaillé. Allez dormir un peu vous aussi, il y a une chambre de libre au fond du couloir. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Minerva. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Derrière la porte, Snape était resté immobile, écoutant sans émettre un seul bruit. Quand les deux femmes furent parties, il se laissa aller contre ses oreillers et poussa un soupir.

En effet, il aurait peut-être dû aller mourir dans un coin plutôt que de revenir bouleverser leurs vies.


	3. Redevenir fréquentable

**LE DROIT A UNE SECONDE CHANCE**

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash

**Couple** : Harry / Severus

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

**Résumé** : Alors que tout le monde le croyait mort, Severus Snape refait son apparition dans la vie de Harry Potter, changé et décidé à se réconcilier avec son élève.

**Notes préalables** : Trop contente de voir que le chapitre deux vous a plu. J'avoue que c'est le début, donc la mise en place des perso, des lieux, de la trame…ça prend un peu de temps et il n'y a pas forcément beaucoup d'action. Mais ça ne saurait tarder et là, j'espère que vous aimerez encore plus

**Réponses aux revieweurs anonymes**

**Lililala :** A quand la suite ? Maintenant

**Vendetta :** C'est vrai qu'il souffre le petit Severus, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sera consolé dans quelques chapitres !

**Soleil du Matin :** Ce n'est que la deuxième review de vous, mais je les adore. Vous avez une manière bien à vous de m'encourager. J'adore surtout votre politesse, ça m'enchante trop Sinon, il est vrai que Severus souffre de ses blessures mais c'est surtout le comportement de Harry qui va le blesser plus que tout. Leur relation sera houleuse, bien sûr, mais va évoluer de manière beaucoup moins cruelle. En tout cas, vous exagérez quand vous parlez de mon « talent d'écriture », je ne suis pas d'un niveau très élevé. Mais merci quand même !

**Jenni944 :** Voili voilou la suite !!!

**Moi :** Merci beaucoup. Bien trouvé pour Severus et le loup, enfin bon, faut dire aussi que c'était évident, je me suis pas trop forcée J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Lim wire :** Voui pauvre Snape ! Ce qui est bien, c'est que, arrivé à ce niveau-là, sa situation ne peut que s'améliorer ( ou pas si je veux vraiment vous embêter ).

**Freudissim : **J'espère bien que tu aimeras la manière dont leurs relations vont se dérouler, merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Adenoïde :** C'est vrai que Harry n'a pas le beau rôle ici, il réagit très mal mais c'est surtout sous le coup de la colère contre Dumbledore et Snape pour ne lui avoir rien dit de leur plan, et puis parce que maintenant, il a peur de voir que tout ce quoi étaient basées ses certitudes s'était effondré. Mais il va changer petit à petit.

**Chapitre 3 – Redevenir fréquentable**

Allongé sur son lit, encore tout habillé, Harry regardait de sa fenêtre le soleil se lever, illuminant les gros nuages d'une jolie couleur rosée.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Les événements de la veille l'avaient trop ébranlé pour qu'il puisse s'endormir tranquillement comme Ron près de lui. Il observa son ami ronfler et envia son air bienheureux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire abstraction de ce qu'il avait appris, mais c'était impossible. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses certitudes s'étaient maintenant effondrées.

Snape s'était révélé totalement différent de ce qu'il avait cru que l'homme était. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Dumbledore puisse lui avoir demandé de le tuer. Ça semblait tellement…irréel. Irréel mais en même temps…

Il se retourna sur le côté.

Pourquoi le vieux sorcier ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi lui avait-il laissé croire que Snape l'avait tué intentionnellement ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Le récit de l'homme lui avait parut au début aussi farfelu qu'une fable, mais, au fur et à mesure, il avait fini par admettre qu'il s'était totalement trompé. Même si une partie de lui se refusait à croire Snape.

_Mais il a tout avoué sous Veritaserum. Et personne ne peut mentir sous l'influence de cette potion, pas même Snape…_

En réalité, il savait pourquoi il se refusait à croire l'homme.

Tenir Snape en bouc émissaire était plus supportable que de savoir que Dumbledore avait tout orchestré sans l'en avertir.

Et puis il repensa aux tortures que son ancien professeur avait endurées, il revit son corps supplicié. Même dans ses désirs de vengeance les plus ardents il n'avait jamais envisagé de telles choses.

Et pourtant, malgré ses blessures, malgré le fait qu'il était recherché, Snape était tout de même venu jusqu'ici pour leur avouer le plan de Dumbledore.

Il se retourna à nouveau. Le réveil posé sur la table de nuit indiquait 8H00.

La maisonnée n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Et la vie reprendrait son cours normal.

Pourtant, Harry savait que rien ne serait plus pareil.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il se décida à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, il vit que tout le monde était déjà attablé dans la cuisine.

Cependant, les visages étaient tendus, fatigués. Ils étaient tous plongés dans leur assiette, dans un grand silence seulement rompu par les cliquetis des couverts. Apparemment, ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière les avait eux aussi beaucoup touché.

Il salua toutes les personnes et s'assit entre Ron et Ginny. Il se servit un jus d'orange et se tartina un toast, bien qu'il n'eut pas très faim. Mrs Weasley se pencha vers lui et déposa une assiette d'œufs au plat et de saucisses devant lui. Il prit sa fourchette, les yeux perdus dans le jaune de l'œuf. Son long soupir attira l'attention du professeur MacGonagall qui le regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à de la compassion.

Il détourna les yeux pour prendre une bouchée de saucisse. Tout en mastiquant machinalement, ses pensées convergeaient vers Snape, et ce qu'il allait devenir.

Il entendit des chuchotis dans le silence pesant de la pièce et vit Ginny qui se poussait du coude avec Hermione. Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils en direction de son amie comme pour la dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit, puis elle se tourna face à son ancienne directrice de maison.

« Euh…Professeur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Oui Miss Granger ? répondit la vieille femme en la regardant par-dessus une coupe de fruits.

- Je…Euh, en fait, je me demandais ce que vous comptiez faire du professeur Snape.

Elle avait l'air de regretter sa question. Cependant tous s'était redressé dans leur direction, l'air subitement très intéressés. Le professeur de métamorphose, voyant l'attention dont elle était la cible, poussa un soupir et répondit d'une voix douce :

- Etant donné l'état dans lequel il se trouve, j'ai décidé qu'il resterait avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement rétablit.

Chacun autour de la table sembla quelque peu réticent à cette idée. Voyant cela, la vieille femme ajouta :

- Pour ma part, j'estime que nous avons une dette immense envers Severus. Ses révélations vous ont tout autant bouleversé que moi. Et vous n'avez d'autre choix que de le croire. Si Dumbledore avait confiance en lui, cela devrait nous suffire pour que nous en fassions tous autant. »

En disant cela, elle regardait Harry avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux, agacé. Les autres membres de l'Ordre avaient l'air un peu mal à l'aise par le reproche de l'enseignante, mais ils hochèrent néanmoins tous la tête en silence pour montrer leur approbation.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence moins tendu et, alors que tout le monde se leva pour s'en aller, le professeur MacGonagall resta avec Madame Pomfrey dans la cuisine. Harry fit semblant de suivre Ron et hermione, mais se cacha derrière l'embrasure de la porte. Ce faisant, il écouta ce que les deux femmes se disaient.

- Avez-vous pû vous reposer un peu Pompom ? demanda la vieille femme d'une voix soucieuse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Minerva, la rassura sa collègue.

- C'est juste qu'avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir…

La voix du professeur était tremblotante, comme si elle allait pleurer.

- Et dire que l'année dernière nous étions tous à la recherche de Severus… J'étais convaincue qu'il était définitivement du côté de Voldemort ! Pourtant il ne nous a pas trahis. Et regardez dans quel état ils l'ont mis ! Oh si vous saviez à quel point j'ai honte…

Harry entendit l'infirmière tirer une chaise et réconforter comme elle pouvait le professeur MacGonagall.

- Allons allons Minerva, il ne faut pas vous en vouloir. Tout le monde pensait que Severus avait agit délibérément. Harry lui-même l'a cru.

Le concerné sentit ses entrailles se nouer comme on parlait de lui.

- Harry pense toujours que Severus est indigne de confiance. J'avais espéré qu'après ce qui s'es passé hier soir il ait changé d'avis mais…

- Vous connaissez Harry, Minerva. Il lui faut du temps pour accepter tout ce qui arrive. Il a assisté à la mort de Dumbledore, il ne peut pas changer d'opinion du jour au lendemain. Rassurez-vous, c'est un garçon raisonnable, il finira par comprendre. Vous verrez.

Le professeur renifla plusieurs fois.

- Vous avez raison Pompom. Simplement, j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver. Dès que le retour de Severus sera connu de tous, ils vont s'empresser de le lyncher !

- Severus se faire lyncher ? Enfin, vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi ! Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Et puis, il sera interrogé par Véritaserum.

- C'est juste. Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il lui faille pour se rétablir ?

- Deux semaines de repos total me paraissent suffisantes. Peut-être moins s'il guérit plus vite.

- Très bien.

- Que comptez-vous faire après ?

- Il doit aller au Ministère pour rétablir sa position. Ils vont tenter de l'incarcérer pour meurtre et pour son passé de Mangemort, mais nous devons faire notre possible pour que cela n'arrive pas. Je vais même vous dire : je vais faire mon possible pour qu'il obtienne un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe. Que son courage et sa loyauté soient reconnus à leur juste valeur !

- Il le mérite largement. Mais, je vous en prie, ne vous faites plus autant de souci. Prenez soin de vous, je m'inquiète vraiment pour votre santé.

- C'est gentil à vous Pompom mais c'est inutile de vous inquiéter. Je vais très bien. Il faut seulement s'occuper de Severus.

- Je vais lui porter son petit-déjeuner, dit l'infirmière en se levant.

- Bonne idée. Je vous laisse, prenez bien soin de lui.

- N'ayez crainte, il sera sur pieds en un rien de temps ! »

MacGonagall se leva à son tour et sortit de la pièce. Harry se colla plus contre le mur et la vit passer sans le voir, s'essuyant le nez et les joues. Elle disparut à l'étage et il entendit l'infirmière préparer un plateau pour le professeur Snape.

Il s'en alla à son tour, sortit de la maison et transplana dans un endroit tranquille, où il pourrait réfléchir.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il rentra, le soleil se couchait déjà et Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville et les jumeaux revenaient en même temps de la plage, à en juger par leurs serviettes colorées et leurs shorts et paréos. Ils étaient plus bronzés et avaient l'air fatigués mais contents.

« Où tu étais passé Harry ? s'exclama Hermione. Tu aurais dû venir avec nous, on a passé une super journée !

- On t'a cherché mais comme on t'a pas trouvé on est parti, ajouta Ron dont les cheveux flamboyaient avec son bronzage. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Harry haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- J'ai fais un tour, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

- Tu aurais dû nous prévenir. La prochaine tu viendras, tu verras c'est trop bon ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Vous êtes allé où ? demanda Harry.

- En fait, commença Luna, on devait aller à Brighton, mais Neville s'est trompé et nous a envoyé en Guadeloupe.

- Pas mal Neville, lança Harry d'un ton appréciateur.

- Bon et bien, c'est pas tout ça mais nous on va prendre une douche ! lança Fred en montant les marches avec son jumeau.

- Oui et certains devraient en faire autant, ajouta Georges en plissant le nez en direction de Ron.

- Comment ça ? s'indigna ce dernier en se reniflant sous les bras avec autant d'élégance qu'un orang-outang sous le regard dégoûté de Hermione. Je sens très bon moi !

- C'est cela oui, ricana Ginny. Vérifie si tu n'as pas attiré des bêtes sauvages avec ton odeur de fauve !

- N'importe quoi, y'a pas de…Ouaille !!!!!! hurla-t-il en bondissant.

Il se mit à sauter dans tous les sens, la main plongée à l'arrière de son short sous les yeux effarés de l'assistance, beuglant comme un fou.

Au bout de quelques instants de contorsions, il finit par retirer de son vêtement un homard qui fit claquer ses pinces devant son nez alors qu'il le regardait d'un air bovin.

Des éclats de rire les firent se tourner pour voir les jumeaux et Ginny écroulés dans l'escalier.

- Bande d'affreux !!! s'écria Ron en s'élançant vers eux, le homard à bout de bras.

Les affreux en question s'empressèrent de décamper, poursuivis par le rouquin furieux qui les menaçait avec son crustacé, les autres en bas riant à en perdre haleine.

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement à l'étage, au moment où Ron balançait le homard. L'animal atterrit contre un mur à deux centimètres de la joue de Mrs Weasley.

Un grand silence se fit alors que tout le monde s'immobilisait, attendant la tempête qui allait éclater. La mère de Ron tourna la tête vers le homard qui se remit sur ses pattes et s'éloigna avec majesté en zigzagant vers le grenier. Puis elle se tourna vers les adolescents qui lui faisaient face, terrifiés.

- Vous êtes devenus fous ou quoi ? siffla-t-elle d'une voix basse mais chargée de colère. Avec tout votre tohu-bohu on doit vous entendre jusqu'à Glasgow !!! Pensez un peu à ce pauvre Snape qui essaye de se reposer !!!

Ses paroles les firent rougir de honte et ils baissèrent la tête d'un air coupable.

- Que je vous entende encore une fois et ça ira très mal, les menaça-t-elle avant de retourner dans la chambre.

La porte se referma et se fut comme un signal.

Chacun s'en alla de son côté et la maison resta d'un silence de mort jusqu'au dîner.

------------------------------------------

Si le début du repas se déroula dans un silence lourd et inconfortable, l'arrivée de Tonk et de Remus allégea considérablement l'ambiance, notamment lorsqu'elle renversa le contenu entier de la saucière sur la tête de Maugrey. Le pauvre Auror poussa un profond soupir résigné et fit disparaître la sauce à la tomate d'un sort, sous les rires des autres membres de l'Ordre.

Le dîner reprit, plus détendu, les conversations commencèrent comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, manquaient à l'appel Draco, le professeur MacGonagall et Madame Pomfrey.

Les deux femmes firent leur apparition au bout de quelques instants. Elles prirent place en soupirant, l'air fatigué mais content.

« Et bien ? demanda Mr Weasley. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Il va beaucoup mieux, répondit Madame Pomfrey en se servant du gratin de pâtes. Ses blessures ont en majorité cicatrisé et je pense que dans quelques jours il sera apte à marcher.

- Et qu'en est-il à propos de son audition au Magenmagot ? questionna encore le père de Ron.

- Nous lui en avons parlé, dit le professeur MacGonagall. Il est prêt à s'y soumettre quand il le faudra. Et j'ai envoyé un message à Kingsley Shackelbolt. Il m'a autorisé à le garder ici en attendant la convocation.

Mr Weasley hocha la tête et sa femme prit la parole :

- Je me demandais, Minerva, que va devenir Severus après sa comparution ? Je ne doute pas qu'il sera innocenté, seulement où va-t-il vivre ? Et va-t-il retrouver un emploi ?

Le professeur de métamorphose posa sa fourchette, semblant réfléchir, puis répondit finalement :

- Il reprendra son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne quittera pas Poudlard. Et, quant à son logement, il resta avec nous cet été.

Harry s'étrangla avec sa boisson. Il toussa violemment, encore sous le choc.

- Q…Quoi ? balbutia-t-il. Il va passer toutes les vacances d'été avec nous ???

- En effet Harry, dit la vieille femme. Et, puisque nous y sommes, vous viendrez avec nous pour témoigner au procès.

- Hein ?!

- Témoigner comme témoin oculaire, que vous avez assisté aux aveux de Severus qui disait ne pas avoir assassiné Dumbledore délibérément.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un instant.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que ta parole aura plus de poids que toutes celles que nous pourrons trouver, Harry, insista Remus. Tu es le vainqueur de Voldemort, et si toi tu crois en l'innocence de Severus, tout le monde te suivra.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Snape.

Ç'avait été déjà assez dur d'admettre qu'il était innocent. Alors reconnaître en public qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte en ayant claironné à tous qu'il était un meurtrier…Mais lui-même s'était fait abuser.

L'arrivée de Draco l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme avait l'air passablement sombre. Il salua d'un signe de tête les personnes et s'assit sans un mot. Il se servit une tranche de rosbif et coupa avec violence le morceau de viande, comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé. Il était à l'évidence furieux et tentait de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

La tablée resta silencieuse, le regardant découper sa viande avec rage. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait d'une manière aussi ostentatoire. Il releva finalement les yeux pour voir que tout le monde l'observait avec plus ou moins de surprise. Il rosit légèrement sans se départir de son air coléreux.

« Euh…Draco…tenta prudemment Mrs Weasley. Tout va bien?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, avala sa bouchée de rosbif, puis répondit d'une voix neutre :

- Ce n'est rien. Juste mon père.

- Vous avez été le voir ? demanda doucement le professeur MacGonagall.

Draco hocha la tête, toujours furieux.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- La routine, répondit le jeune homme blond. Insultes, provocations…Il est très fort à ce jeu-là. Il a dit qu'il avait entendu dire que Severus allait être jugé et qu'il se pourrait qu'il fournisse aux juges des preuves de sa culpabilité.

Il soupira profondément et fixa le professeur de métamorphose avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude.

- Professeur, je ne tiens pas à ce que Severus soit condamné. Il m'a sauvé. N'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire pour lui ?

- Harry va témoigner en sa faveur, répondit Minerva. N'est-ce pas mon garçon ?

Draco se tourna vers Harry avec une surprise non dissimulée.

- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire ironique en touillant sa purée.

- Pas la peine de le faire si ça te dérange tant que ça, s'irrita le blond en voyant le manque d'enthousiasme de Harry. On a pas besoin de toi !

- Vraiment ? Et qui va témoigner dans ce cas-là ? susurra Harry. Toi ? Tu vas leur raconter comment tu avais tenté de tuer Ron et Katie ? Comment tu pointais ta baguette sur Dumbledore désarmé ? Comment tu as laissé Snape l'achever à ta place ? Comment tu t'es enfuit ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! s'écria Draco en se levant brutalement de sa chaise. C'est parce que tu es trop rempli de préjugés que tu ne peux pas comprendre !!

- C'est toi qui traitais Hermione de « Sang-de-Bourbe » et qui vient me parler de préjugés ? s'exclama Harry, qui s'était levé à son tour, furieux.

Ils restèrent à se défier du regard, en colère, comme au temps où ils étaient encore à Poudlard. La tablée les regardait avec crainte, redoutant un affrontement physique. Ce fut Remus qui rompit le silence tendu.

- Hum hum ! fit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix. Messieurs, ça suffit maintenant ! Draco, Harry sait que ce n'est pas de votre faute, tout comme il sait que Severus est innocent. Mais son témoignage est indispensable pour Severus. Quant à toi Harry, tu sais parfaitement que Draco est de notre côté maintenant. Je ne veux plus vous voir vous disputer de la sorte, c'est clair ?

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête, penauds mais sans cesser de se lancer des regards féroces.

----------------------------------------

Harry s'efforçait depuis un moment de respirer calmement. Il avait les mains moites, les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et les entrailles nouées.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en cette journée du 11 Août, il était dans un état de stress qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Il appréhendait l'instant où il allait être appelé par Scrimgeour pour témoigner.

En effet, le procès de Snape se déroulait en ce moment et il attendait devant la porte des témoins menant au tribunal.

La mort de Dumbledore ayant attristée presque toute la communauté sorcière, de nombreuses personnes étaient présentes en ce moment même dans la salle d'audience. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tous les gens voulant assister au procès, aussi une large partie de la foule attendait dehors, devant le Ministère et grondait de mécontentement.

Il entendait le bruit qu'ils faisaient de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ce qui n'était pas pour le calmer.

Remus se tenait près de lui, assis sur une chaise. Il était nerveux, cela se voyait à son tic à la joue, mais il tâchait de n'en rien montrer pour ne pas inquiéter plus Harry. Il n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul dans un moment pareil et le jeune homme lui en était très reconnaissant. Mr Weasley les avait emmenés là et leur avait adressé un sourire rassurant avait de disparaître dans la salle du tribunal.

Harry se demanda dans quel état devait se trouver l'accusé, Snape.

Il avait quitté son lit quelques jours après la dispute qu'il l'avait opposé à Draco. Madame Pomfrey et le professeur MacGonagall l'aidaient à se déplacer et s'émerveillaient chaque jour des progrès qu'il faisait. Il n'était jamais resté en sa compagnie. La seule fois où il était descendu dans le salon, tout le monde l'avait accueilli avec des sourires et des paroles douces. Cependant, Harry s'était senti si mal en sa présence qu'il avait quitté la pièce et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

La porte devant eux s'ouvrit et Harry sentit son stress augmenter de façon brutale alors que Remus sursautait. Il se leva rapidement et vint près de Harry, une main posée sur son épaule.

Un homme vêtu d'une robe noire lamée d'argent s'avança vers eux.

« Vous êtes appelé à la barre, Monsieur Potter, dit-il en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

Harry déglutit et regarda Remus qui lui souriait.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, tu vas te débrouiller comme un chef, assura-t-il en lui serrant les épaules. MacGonagall y est passée tout à l'heure et elle a dit que c'était du gâteau !

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, et le lycanthrope lui donna une petite tape d'encouragement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et passa devant l'homme qui referma la porte derrière lui.

A peine entré, Harry se rendit compte du vacarme que sa venue occasionnait. Le public sifflait joyeusement et l'acclamait, comme s'ils étaient sûrs qu'il allait achever Snape et l'entraîner droit au baiser du détraqueur.

Il reconnu la salle où il avait été jugé au cours de sa cinquième année, avec Dumbledore. Le souvenir lui noua la gorge et il regarda autour de lui.

A sa gauche, la foule se pressait dans le box, déchaînée. Des banderoles scintillantes brillaient dans la masse humaine mais Harry était tellement perturbé qu'il n'y fit pas attention. En revanche, à sa droite, se trouvaient les trois juges : il y avait Kingsley Shacklebolt qui lui adressa un sourire très discret, le ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimgeour qui le regardait avec froideur, ainsi que Percy Weasley, qui semblait très embarrassé en le voyant entrer.

Harry savait pourquoi. A la fin de la guerre, Percy était venu retrouver sa famille et s'était piteusement excusé devant ses parents pour son attitude stupide et son ambition démesurée qui l'avait rendu ignoble. Personne n'avait rien dit, seule Mrs Weasley avait prononcé d'une voix déçue : « J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu nous a rejeté de la pire des façons. Que tu as participé de ton plein gré à la campagne du ministère visant à faire passer Harry pour un fou. Que cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences terribles pour notre communauté si Harry n'avait pas tout risqué pour vous prévenir de son retour. J'espère que tu te rends compte de cela, Percival… »

Il était reparti, honteux, et été venu voir Harry pour s'excuser humblement. Il ne lui avait ni pardonné et ne l'avait pas rejeté. Il ne savait pas si tout pouvait redevenir comme avant entre Percy et lui, sans qu'il se demande si n'allait pas le démolir avec le Ministère.

Il se reprit et avança jusqu'au box des témoins qui faisait face aux juges.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il aperçu enfin Snape.

Il était assis sur une chaise, vêtu d'une robe noire à son habitude, les poignets menottés par de lourdes chaînes ainsi que ses chevilles. Quatre hommes se tenaient à ses côtés, leur baguette en travers de leur ceinture. Une bulle bleuâtre l'entourait pour éviter qu'il ne transplane ou se serve de sa magie

Harry soupira intérieurement devant ce spectacle. Tout avait été fait pour faire passer Snape pour un dangereux déséquilibré. L'homme pouvait à peine courir, il sortait tout juste de son traitement, que pouvait-il bien faire de dangereux ?

L'homme le regardait. Les yeux rivés aux siens. Un regard pénétrant, dénué de tout mépris ou haine. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu le regarder ainsi. C'était très étrange. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'être mis à nu, que Snape pouvait lire en lui aussi facilement que dans un livre

Des coups violents frappés le firent sursauter jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'était le ministre qui frappait avec son marteau pour obtenir un peu de silence.

« Mesdames et messieurs, tenta-t-il. S'il vous plaît taisez-vous ou bien je fais évacuer la salle !

- Tu l'auras ce traître Harry !!! hurla une voix inconnue dans la foule qui approuva bruyamment.

- Ca suffit !! s'exclama le ministre, mécontent. C'est mon dernier avertissement avant expulsion !!!

Le silence se fit peu à peu, mais le cœur de Harry battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Il appuya ses mains à la barre pour se soutenir.

- Bien. Veuillez décliner votre identité, fit Scrimgeour en croisant ses doigts.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix forte qui ne tremblait pas. J'ai 18 ans et suis étudiant au collège Poudlard.

- Monsieur Potter, fit Shackelbolt en se penchant. Vous avez été témoin du meurtre du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, répondit Harry.

- Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ?

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne vit pas le regard ébène douloureusement fixé sur lui, ni la pâleur de l'accusé alors qu'il relatait à l'assemblée horrifiée le serment fait par Snape, la mission de Draco et la mort du grand Dumbledore.

- Donc, dit Percy qui parlait pour la première fois. Si je vous ai bien suivi, Monsieur Snape a assassiné le professeur Dumbledore à la place de Draco Malfoy qui en avait été chargé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Oui, affirma Harry.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda encore le fils Weasley.

- Pourquoi Snape l'a tué ? Parce que Dumbledore le lui a demandé.

Ses paroles eurent un effet considérable sur les autres personnes qui restèrent surprises. La foule bourdonnait derrière lui et il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

- Vous voulez dire, reprit Scrimgeour avec incrédulité, que Dumbledore lui-même a demandé à cet homme de le tuer ?

- Oui.

- J'avoue ne pas totalement vous comprendre, Monsieur Potter.

- C'est simple, expliqua Harry. Dumbledore souffrait d'un mal incurable. Il savait qu'il allait mourir au cours de l'année, et il a demandé à Snape de le tuer le soir même de l'attaque des Mangemorts, par Légilimencie. Il ne voulait pas que Snape rompe son Serment Inviolable car il était le seul à pouvoir nous aider en indiquant les faits et gestes de Voldemort.

Un silence stupéfait suivi ses paroles.

- Monsieur Potter, reprit Shacklebolt après quelques instants. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment vous avez eu ces informations ?

- Le professeur MacGonagall a interrogé Monsieur Snape lorsqu'il s'est rendu à nous, répondit Harry. Il a avoué sous Veritaserum tout ce que je vous ai raconté.

- L'année dernière, vous criiez sur tous les toits que Monsieur Snape ici présent avait assassiné Dumbledore pour le compte de Voldemort. Pourquoi un tel revirement ? demanda Percy.

- Parce que Monsieur Snape nous a tout avoué, sous Veritaserum et que je le crois.

Le public se mit à siffler de mécontentement. Apparemment rien ne se passait selon leurs vœux.

- Snape, reprit Harry en choisissant bien ses mots, est un espion au service de notre communauté. Il a risqué sa vie en informant Dumbledore des actions de Voldemort, il a sauvé la vie à beaucoup de personnes par son double statut. Il m'a en outre sauvé lors de cette attaque, en empêchant les Mangemorts de m'emmener à Voldemort. Sans son intervention, je n'aurais jamais pû le tuer.

Il se tût, n'osant pas regarder l'homme après sa tirade qui avait eut le mérite de plonger la pièce dans un profond silence.

- Et pourriez-vous confirmez vos dires vous-même sous Veritaserum ? demanda le ministre.

La foule se fit totalement silencieuse.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

Le ministre paru un peu étonné par la détermination du jeune homme.

- Cependant, reprit Harry en choisissant bien ses mots, j'aurais pensé que ma parole vous aurais suffit. Ayant combattu Voldemort, vous imaginez bien que je ne défendrais pas un accusé s'il était réellement un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, balbutia le ministre, sentant le reproche.

- Et j'avais pensé que vous auriez rendu libre un homme qui m'a sauvé des dizaines de fois, ne serait-ce que pour son implication à nos côtés.

Un silence de mort planait dans la salle. Tout le monde attendait les paroles du ministre.

- Et bien, je pense que votre témoignage nous a éclairé sur cette affaire, finit par dire Scrimgeour. Nous allons procéder aux délibérations.

Une subite fatigue envahit Harry. Il se tourna pour faire face à l'homme qui le regardait toujours avec un regard grave. Le jeune homme soupira et détourna la tête pour faire face aux juges retirés dans un coin.

Il vit Percy et Shacklebolt interagir avec force auprès du ministre qui semblait très mécontent. Il était clair qu'il aurait voulu que Harry dise le plus grand mal de Snape et ainsi faire passer l'homme pour le seul responsable de toute la guerre. Mais rien ne se déroulait comme ce qu'il voulait et des signes de colère marquaient son visage.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, un silence tendu remplaça le bourdonnement de la foule.

- Accusé, levez-vous, prononça le ministre d'une voix forte.

Les gardes entourant Snape ôtèrent ses chaînes et le redressèrent sur ses jambes. S'il était angoissé, il n'en laissa rien voir, comme à son habitude.

- Monsieur Snape, la cour vous déclare innocent des charges pesant contre vous !

Un tonnerre d'exclamations retentit derrière Harry qui se tourna pour voir les membres de l'Ordre en liesse. Il ne pû empêcher un sourire d'étendre ses lèvres.

- De plus, ajouta le ministre comme si répugnait à ajouter ces mots, de par vos services d'une importance considérable rendus à la communauté, nous avons décidé ( et il jeta un regard féroce à Percy qui souriait légèrement ) de vous attribuer l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe.

Abasourdi, Harry se tourna vers l'homme qui semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Pétrifié, il regardait successivement les trois juges, comme s'il avait peur que l'on se moque de lui.

Percy se leva et se dirigea vers Snape qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Les gardes s'écartèrent alors que la bulle de protection disparaissait et lui épingla la médaille sur sa robe.

- Au nom de toute la communauté sorcière, nous vous remercions, professeur Snape, dit-il en souriant et en lui serrant la main. Vous êtes libre !

L'homme regarda sa médaille avec une surprise qu'il ne parvenait pas à masquer. Le professeur MacGonagall se précipita sur lui, le serra à l'étouffer dans ses bras alors que les autres membres la rejoignaient, tous ravis.

- Bravo Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, rayonnante, tu as été génial !

- Je ne te savais pas aussi manipulateur, Potter, susurra Draco.

- Apparemment ça a marché. C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? asséna froidement Harry en le regardant.

- Je…Ecoute, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, ok ? marmonna Draco sans le regarder.

- Ouais bon, moi aussi j'ai exagéré, avoua Harry.

- Merci pour lui Harry, murmura le blond avant d'aller voir Snape.

- Venez vous tous, dit d'une voix forte le professeur MacGonagall. Rentrons, tout ce monde me donne la migraine.

Le groupe sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour le ministre qui les fusillait du regard. Arrivé dehors, ils transplanèrent rapidement pour échapper aux journalistes qui se ruaient dans leur direction.

--------------------------------------------

Arrivé au 12, square Grimmaud, Severus alla directement au grenier et s'effondra dans son lit, épuisé.

La journée lui avait parut interminable.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Harry Potter allait le défendre devant tout un tribunal. Il soupçonnait Minerva d'y être pour quelque chose, cependant le jeune homme avait dit des choses qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas pû lui demandé de dire.

Comme le fait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois.

Ou le fait qu'il le croyait.

Severus ferma les yeux et un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres

Il était enfin libre.


End file.
